


Just Simple:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabins, Consensual, Date/Dates, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxation, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a lousy day of the crime bosses getting assassinated, Adam & Steve go out on their first date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Just Simple:

*Summary: After a lousy day of the crime bosses getting assassinated, Adam & Steve go out on their first date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Adam Noshimuri was glad that he told his friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, How he felt about him, & the result was a passionate kiss that he received from the former seal, telling him that he felt the same way.

The Five-O Commander filled him in on the case that they just had, & Adam asked, “Would you go out with me ?”, Steve said without hesitation, “Sure, Where ?”, The Handsome Asian said, “Just trust me, I got it all planned out”, Steve nodded, & Adam left his office.

The Handsome Native had everything set up at his family cabin, He knew that no one would bother them there. Adam smiled, cause it was the first romantic thing that he was doing for his lover. He just wanted them to both relax, & forget the awful day.

He texted Steve, & an hour later, he showed up, & took in the romantic setting. “This is what I wanted, Thank you, Baby”, The Couple shared a kiss. “I love you”, Adam said with a smile, The Hunky Brunette said, “I love you too”, & he was smiling too. They proceeded with their evening.

The End.


End file.
